1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an antenna switch.
2. The General Background
With the development of radio technology, many kinds of radio devices, such as radio telephones, are available in our daily life. The radio telephones are typically provided with an antenna for receiving signals. In general, through the use of a connector typically named as “an antenna switch”, an electrical connection is established between an antenna and a circuit board. For most instances, the antenna switch is required to switch between two different antenna devices, such as an internal antenna and an external antenna, and the circuit board, so as to establish the electrical connection of the internal antenna and the circuit board, or of the external antenna and the circuit board.